wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyss Stalkers
The Abyss Stalkers are a Non-''Codex compliant Space Marine Chapter in the 41st Millenium, created as a part of the Ultima Founding of Adeptus Astartes from the remains of the once lost Abyss Stalker Great Company of the Space Wolves. The Abyss Stalkers are masters of terror combat, attacking bit by bit, destroying enemy morale before striking for a final blow. Though they are a loyal Chapter, they are known to be more aggressive than most of their fellow chapters; attacking those they deem as heretics on sight, claiming it as an act of the Emperor's Executioners. It is unknown if this is one of the side effects of the [[:w:c:warhammer40k:Canis Helix|''Canis Helix]]. This chapter seems to have a strange obsession with Morkai and his uprising, because of the strange vision that their Chapter Master Vidar had and now every marine has to go through as a test. Chapter History The Lost Company Over the last 10 Millenium, the mighty Space Wolves have resisted the Codex Astartes and have held a chapter ten-fold the size of any other. Instead of being organized into 10 companies the Space Wolves instead divide themselves into 12 Great Company, the size of each can rival that of a whole chapter. Each finely tuned to its Wolf Lord, and so as one passes away a new takes his place and reforms the Great Company in his own vision. Though rare, some of these Great Companies have become lost to the Imperium through unknown means, and so when such a thing happens a new Great Company must be made to replace them. The fates of these lost companies are unknown, and such fate was that of the Abyss Stalker great company. Founded during the later part of the 37th Millennium, from the remains of a company lost to the ages. During there time as a Great Company the Abyss Stalkers were known for there effectiveness when it came to hunting and neutralizing chaos and renegade space marines. Hunting them down for months across the galaxy before bringing justice in the Emperor's name. It was for the honor of once again being the Emperor's executioners that the Great Company sought, an honor that they held dearly. They fought in the Emperor's name for nearly 500 years before during a hunt against the newly named Renegade Chapter the Ebony Ravens. The hunt went as normal, and the Abyss Stalkers made quick work of them, but before the killing blow could be dealt to the Renegades they escaped into the warp. Close behind them the Abyss Stalkers also leaped blindly into the warp, only to be trapped and lost. Returning to the Imperium Due to the formation of the Great Rift the veil between reality and the Immaterium had been torn asunder...allowing the Abyss Stalkers to finally escape their 4 millennia-long imprisonment of the Warp. With reality torn asunder, the Abyss Stalkers remaining Astropath was finally able to detect the light of the Astronomican, and immediately made an emergency maneuver to escape the clutches of the Immaterium and burst into the material realm. Disoriented by the extreme time-dilation of their time trapped in the warp, the battered Abyss Stalkers were met by a small flotilla of wicked looking Imperial vessels. The Wolf Lord was hailed by the commander of the mysterious vessels - a Brother-Captain of the mysterious Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter. These silver-clad Astartes were unknown to them, and even though they had just met, Vidar sensed a hatred in there eyes against them. Fortunately, before a conflict could break out, an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus appeared on the viewscreen and explained the reason for their appearance. He informed the Abyss Stalkers to stand down. The Inquisition was well-aware who they were, and what had happened to them, and the Grey Knights prognosticators predicted where they would exit from the warp. Satisfied that the Space Wolves were, who they claimed to be, one last protocol had to be carried out. The Space Wolves would submit themselves for testing - physically, mentally and spiritually, to ensure that they were pure - body and soul - after such a long sojourn in the Warp, something that surprised Vidar as he had thought they were gone only a few years. After several days, the Abyss Stalkers passed the tests and were allowed to depart the Grey Knights company. However, the Inquisitor informed them of recent events that had occurred - the fall of Cadia, the current Black Crusade that assailed the realm of the Imperium - and most troubling of all - the siege of the Fenris System. The Abyss Stalkers howled with incandescent rage, enraged at what had befallen their beloved home system. They immediately set course for their Chapter homeworld of Fenris. While en route, they encountered the massive flotilla of Imperial warships of various Imperial forces and the livery of several different Adeptus Astartes Chapters. At first confused, they were hailed by a massive flagship, the likes of which had not been seen since the time of the Great Crusade, ten millennia earlier, and were invited aboard to have an audience with the new, acting Lord Commander of the Imperium. Though cautious, Vidar and an envoy of his finest Wolf Guard allowed themselves to be escorted to the mighty ship. Once aboard they were brought before the Lord Commander and were immediately stuck silent for the massive being that sat before them upon his command throne, could be none other than a son of the God Emperor. As the mighty demi-god rose from his seat, the Space Wolves immediately dropped to one knee and bowed in servitude to the mighty Primarch. Roboute Guilliman introduced himself and explained to the Space Wolves what had recently occurred. Though pressed for time, as he had a Crusade to prosecute, he offered the Abyss Stalkers the opportunity to join him, to bring the light of the Emperor's wrath to the darkest corners of the galaxy. The Abyss Stalkers immediately rose to their feet, and drawing their mighty frost blades, threw their heads back and let loose with a long and mighty howl. They would go on to serves alongside Guilliman for several decades, helping the Avenging Son to prosecute the enemies of Mankind and help restore order to galaxy rife with insurrection and strife. Following their long, dedicated service to the Lord Commander, it was upon Guilliman's recommendation to the Great Wolf Logan Grimnar, once contact was finally established with the errant Space Wolves, that these Sons of Fenris that had served so valiantly these last few decades, should be recognized for their sacrifice and dedication to the Imperial cause. In recognition of their deeds, the Great Wolf agreed and relented to releasing the Abyss Stalkers from their duties to the Chapter. They would be one of the first, to be the initial command cadre, to help stand up a newly created Successor Chapter created from the legacy of their gene-sire Leman Russ. And so, Vidar was granted with a substantial number of Primaris Space Marines, the core number of warriors that would become the foundation for the newly founded Abyss Stalkers Chapter. Chapter Homeworld Niflheim IX A world lost in time, there are no official reports of the imperium ever colonizing Niflheim. Especially when the dangers of the planet still hold. The surface of Niflheim is covered with giant beasts and monsters that murder almost any humanoid living on its surface. Even worse though is the snapping cold winters of the planet. These troubles make the survival of the planet's natives a harsh and dangerous one, making them perfect for the recruitment into a chapter of the legendary Astartes. The truth of the planet colonization is that the people of Niflheim are the descendants of the survivors of the planets originally colony. The ship carrying the original colonists had experienced an electrical system failure that led to the ship crashing into the planet's surface, shredding most of the ship to bits leaving the imperial knights the colonists were equipped with to nothing but destroyed hunks of junk. The few surviving imperial knights didn't last more than a century before even there machine spirits gave up. Locations of Interest Niflheim is a vast and large world, being classified as a Super-Terrestrial world according to Departo Navigato. The surface area of Niflheim is almost twice that of earth, though Niflheim only has a singular continent with a few isles spread around it. On this super-continent, there are a number of notable locations marked out by the natives of the planet. Each one of these locations has some importance to the natives, from marking the hunting grounds of different tribes to important holy grounds. These locations are as follows: * Land of the Sleeping Wyvern: This stretch of land is constantly in winter unlike the rest of the world. Its snapping cold winters make it impossible for nothing less than the most potent tribes and predators. On these frozen mountains, the most dangerous creature can only be described as a Wyvern from myths before the imperium. These powerful winged beasts can stand up to 30 feet tall and breath bursts of pure ice. It is often a great omen when one of these mighty beasts are slain, and the proud warrior who is able to kill one is usually welcomed back into there tribe as a Chieftain, a warrior above all. The area gets its name from an old myth, that beneath all of its frozen mountains rests a Wyvern like never before, and that the mountains themselves are just the boney spine of the great beasts. * The Ravenspire: Acting as the primary border of the Land of The Sleeping Wyvern and the rest of Niflheim, this set of mountain ranges is covered by a set of dark clouds that spew an almost constant array of thunderstorms. This range of mountains has also been noted as the "cursed lands" because of the strange storms. The tribes that live in this region are known to live within the many cave systems and are pale of skin. Because of the constant storms verbal communication is almost impossible so the inhabitants are very well versed in sign language. The mountains in the Ravenspire are the home of many different kinds of animals, with the most common beasts being huge bearlike monsters, and giant Rok's. The area obtained its name because of its highest peak, which is home to a giant black rok, which the natives originally thought was a godlike raven. Since then the area has been known as the Ravenspire *'The Land of the Giants:' This barren land is filled with rolling hills and many different plains covered in thick boreal forests. The tribes of the area are more equipped with technology than many of the other planets tribes. Whereas a normal tribe might have access to crudely made techospears these tribes are known to be equipped with things such as techno-blades, simple augmentations (such as bionic eyes and ears) though they are of the crudest design. Warriors of this region are also known to be equipped with crude sets of Flak armor. Ever since its rejoining to the imperium it has been a mystery of Niflheim's colonization, as not a single imperial ever mentioned such a planet being colonized. This mystery led to Inquisitor Metallius Harlan of the Ordo Hereticus to investigate the planet, his mission was two-fold. 1) Find the truth of the colonization of the planet, and 2) investigate the locals for heresy, as their mysterious colonization could be the work of chaos. After about a year of constant looking and scanning the planet, the Inquisitor was led to a place the natives referred to as "The Land of the Giants" and upon searching the area the inquisitor found the truth of Niflheim. Within a secluded valley the inquisitor found a heavily damaged ship crashed, and upon searching the ship proved to been launched during the long march, humanities first colonies to the great edges of the galaxy. Though threw some technical difficulties (Which in his reports Matallius noted that the difficulties were most likely caused by rouge warp storms in the area) the ship was forced to make a crash landing, upon the dangerous crash many of the ship's crew was murder, and most of its machines destroyed. Even worse was the Imperial Knights crafted for the journey, the few that weren't completely destroyed by the crash soon failed due to heavy damage, and the SCT to create more were badly destroyed during the crash. * Hermit Pass: This valley is tightly squished between two of the planet's largest lakes, and so the tribes of the area are known for being fishermen. When tribes of the area go to raid others they are well known for naval base warfare, their mighty ships assaulting the beaches of the tribe's camps before hordes of warriors jump out for the raid. This naval attitude was created because within the valley lives many beasts, some small and some hundreds of feet tall, these many beasts make living with the valley itself impossible. Though it has been noted that a few small tribes of less than 15 men have been able to survive the valley, this is because of the tribe's small size, which keeps villages able to be small and mobile. * The Highlands: This region is blanketed in beautiful thick boreal forests and rolling hills. This land has been attempted to be recolonized by the imperium multiple times, but because of native attacks, strange weather anomalies, and the ferocious beasts of the land have made this almost impossible with only the smallest outposts being able to hide away from these threats. Before becoming the Abyss Stalkers homeworld, Niflheim used to send tithes of bodies to the Astra Militarum, and the primary recruitment camp was located in the area. Though since the Abyss Stalkers have conquered and claimed the planet, the camp was repurposed to train new chapter serfs for the chapter. This has led to the camp gaining superior weapon systems such as towers equipped with auto-locking heavy bolters. These lands are known to carry lots of simple prey such as deer and elk, but at the same time creatures such as massive dire wolves also lurk the area. * Land of the Old Ones: After there crash landing, the immediate area became too dangerous to survive so the remaining survivors made a treck to find a safe location to settle down. This eventually brought them to these ancient lands, which they settled down in for many generations, though due to multiple civil wars the area was turned into nothing more then ruins. The remains of what was once a proto-hive city still remain here, alongside multiple outposts that were once used as garrison points for PDF forces, but due to the scrambled technology many systems were too scrambled to work. Leading to machines often failing, which led to civil unrest, alongside a weak governmental system led to many civil wars for the city. After what is recorded as a 50-year war the city was no more and its remaining civilians fled to the greater world, forming barbaric tribes to survive the harsh wilderness. This land is know marked as holy, and very few tribesmen have ever even stepped on its beaches. * Kraken Isles: This island is covered in a dense swamp that has seemed to grow sentients of its own. Marked as the single most dangerous area on the planet almost everything has evolved to rapidly adapted to anything that may threaten them. Even the simplest venom from one of these creatures as the ability to melt right through the flesh on contact. These extreme conditions make this area perfect for test possible aspirants of the chapter, as this island acts as the second stage for the testing process. Originally thought impossible, there has been noted a few extremely rare tribes that live in the area, though the tribesmen from this island are savage and barely human, even to the point the Abyss Stalkers don't recruit anyone from the islands. * Wispy Plains: ''' * '''Forest of Wisdom: * Flesheater Mounds: * Isles of Gods: People of Niflheim The Great Clans Fortress-Monastery The Great Ships Planetary Defenses Chapter Recruitment Chapter Organisation Command Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Notable Campaigns Deathwatch Service Notable Members Byrnjolf Daggerfist- High Wolf Priest, Honorary Wolf Priest Dreadnought Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''Eye Of Morkai''- This black eye with a yellow iris is the very eye Great Wolf Vidar ripped out during his Test of Morkai. It's kept in a preservation container and is kept in the Great Wolfs chamber, only brought out during times of war as it seems to enhance the psychic powers of any marine carrying it. Looking into the eye's reflects destruction and fire burning all around. *''Skull of Morblak'' - This large orc skull was obtained after a battle against a chaos tainted orc boss on a warp planet. After the battle, it was taken as a trophy of victory but once brought to Helgafjell Rune Priests found it still emitted warp energy that causes those around it to fight even after death. After days of purifying, it was placed on top of the chapter's banner to give those around it even more power. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By: Feel free to add your own About: Gallery Abyss Stalkers_Chapter Master.png|Great Wolf Vidar Farseer, lord of the Abyss Stalkers Chapter. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Successors Category:Ultima Founding